


Spin the Bottle

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A power outage, boredom ensures, so they play "Spin the Bottle"





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  ** __**

"Spin The Bottle" 

Author: Yippeeskippy2002

  ****

Genre: Comedy/Romance, General, Josh/Donna

  ****

Spoilers: I don't think so

  ****

Rating: PG

  ****

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the schpiel - Not mine...blah, blah, blah...they are my puppets and I am their temporary master...yadda, yadda, yadda...Sorkin is God. All hail...you know the rest. Oh! And I'm the narrator, just FYI.

  ****

Summary: Power outage and boredom ensues...so they play 'Spin the bottle' (hence the title)...funny stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Toby is in his office typing furiously away and is fully immersed in it giving his all. He's practically breaking out into a sweat - he's that good. This is probably his best work yet - even HE thinks so too. He would pat himself on the back, but that might through his writing off and he's on a roll.

Then the power goes out.

Toby stares at his now blank laptop in disbelief.

"Ah f - -" Toby's cursing is interrupted by Sam at the door.

"Let me guess." He says flatly knowing Toby lost his manifesto...an important one too I might add.

"That the power went out? Gee, I didn't notice." Toby said, his gruff, sarcastic tone had more of an edge now.

Sam, about to say that he's going to leave him alone, just decides to leave out of fear of Toby's wrath. Toby is now left fuming and fussing over the lost work. He looks at his notes on paper and thinks, 'At least a power outage can't get rid of these.'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam walks over to Josh's office and walks in - but then trips over a box in his pathway. Josh stands up from his chair.

"Jeez Sam, are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah." Sam gets up and brushes himself off. "You know, you really shouldn't leave that there. Someone can get hurt, especially in the dark."

"Sorry Sam, I really should have seen the power outage coming. My third eye must have cataracts or something today."

CJ then enters the room.

"Hey guys," she sighs, "Guess we're stuck here."

"What are you talking about? Since we can't do any work now, we might as well leave." Josh says.

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to stay here for security reasons."

"Is this power outage an act of terrorism?" asked Sam in his cute, sarcastic tone.

"No, it's just for safety precautions." she replied.

There's a knock at the door, they all turn to just make out from their now slightly restricted vision that it's Leo.

"Do you believe this? I never thought there would ever be a power outage in the *White House.* The weather's fine, what possibly could have gone wrong? It better not be like California with rolling blackouts or else I'd get the National Guard, the FBI, and the CIA, and, hell, even the Canadian Mounties on the case to put them out of business." Leo commented.

"Unhappy Leo?" Josh asked. "And what's more, we are being held here against our will." Leo groans in reaction.

"It's for your own good." CJ said quickly to everyone.

"How is the President?" Sam asked.

"Not at all pleased." Leo replied frankly.

Then a light flashed into the room and nearly blinded everyone.

"And God said 'Let there be light.'" Toby said.

"And there is, there is. Now can you get it out of our faces?" CJ said.

Toby pointed the flashlight to the floor, "Thought we could use some light."

"What do we do now to pass the time?" Sam asked.

"I could use a drink." CJ said.

"They don't serve alcohol in the White House." Josh replied.

"And why not?" CJ asked jokingly. "I could go for a root beer then."

Then the room chimed in agreement.

"OK, I'll go to the mess and get some. We can then all go in the Roosevelt room so we don't feel so claustrophobic in an office. CJ, will you come with me to help?" Toby asked.

"Sure." she said. Then they both went out on their way.

"I'll get my flashlight." Josh said more to himself as he went to his desk, opened his drawers, and riffled through them until he found a flashlight. He clicked it on, but it didn't work. He slammed his hand onto it and it went on. "Let's go." He said to Sam and Leo.

Off they went, but Josh stopped them when he notices that his blonde assistant has headphones on and is dancing to the music while singing it in a medium-low voice.

"We're talking away. I don't know what, what to say. I'll say it anyway," sang Donna. The 3 boys smirked at her performance. Josh hands the flashlight to Leo.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to get Donna." Josh said while slowly walking up to her as the other 2 left for the Roosevelt room.

"Today's on my day to find you. You're shying away. I'll be coming for your love, ok?" Donna sang more with Josh still lurking behind her.

"Take on me. Take on me. Take me on. Take on me. I'll be gone in a day or two..." in her dancing daze, she turns and comes face to face with Josh. She shrieks out of embarrassment and for being scared half to death. "Josh!!"

"Donna, what are you doing?" he smiles and laughs.

Donna takes her headphones off her ears and they rest on her shoulders, the song still playing, "Well, I had nothing better to do, so I did this." Her face growing hot with embarrassment.

"Wouldn't you think that you'd be noticed in an establishment that employs over a thousand people?"

"I didn't care at the time..."

"But now you do?"

"Yes." she replies.

"Come with me. We're going to the Roosevelt room to just, I don't know, hang, wait until we can leave, whatever."

"OK." Donna turns off her CD player and puts it away, "Did anyone else notice me?"

"No." Josh lies, but not noticeably.

"Josh?"

"Yes." He hangs his head and looks at his feet. He then looks back up to her eye level, "Do you have radar in there somewhere?"

"I'll bet I do." she retorts. Then they go on their way to the Roosevelt room and enter finding everyone in there drinking root beer. Josh takes a seat next to Sam. Donna takes one across from Josh and next to CJ. They all greet Donna and hand her and Josh a drink.

"You know Donna, I think you should go into the music industry and sell a couple of 80s cover songs." Sam smirks.

"Josh, hit him for me." Donna commands jokingly.

"Sorry, no can do. I have to agree with him on this one." Josh also smirks.

"I second that motion." Leo spoke up.

"Can I make a request?" CJ asked. "How about some Depeche Mode?"

They all laugh while sipping their drinks.

"Maybe later." Donna jests.

Later, CJ is finished with her drink and is growing bored, even if they are having lively discussion. CJ, as we all know, lives in chaos. I mean, she THRIVES on chaos. CJ lays her bottle down and starts spinning it. It stops spinning and points to Sam. Sam notices it.

"Guess you have to kiss me." He jokes.

CJ realizes what he means - 'Spin the Bottle' - she curls her finger at him, "Come here then Spanky." She laughs with the rest of the room. Sam and CJ lean across the table, meet halfway, and peck each other on the lips, then sit back down.

"My spin!" Sam declares. He spins and it lands on Toby. Everyone bursts out in laughter, but Toby.

"Oh my God." Toby said. Sam, sitting next to him, puckers up jokingly and leans over. Toby pushed him away. Everybody says "C'mon Toby." He lets Sam kiss him on his cheek and then unconsciously wipes it away. "OK, new rule: When it lands on the same sex, you kiss on the cheek. Only kiss the lips when it's the opposite sex."

"But that's against the rules." Donna states.

"Rules were made to be broken." Toby retorts.

"That sounds odd coming from a politician." Leo points out. 

"Your spin Tob." Josh says.

"OK, and don't call me 'Tob.'" Toby spins and it lands on CJ.

"Must be your lucky night." Sam says to CJ.

"Can it *Spanky*. At least this time it's someone I can deal with." Toby retorts in his joking way. Toby and CJ reach across the table and kiss lightly on the lips. They then sit back down.

"You're a pretty damn good kisser CJ." Toby says.

"I know." CJ says, joking her arrogance.

"Hey, she can't compare to me." Sam says.

"My spin again." CJ's lands on Josh this time. 

"I feel so left out." Leo says.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" CJ asks laughing.

Leo chuckles, "Nah, when it lands on me."

CJ turns her attention to Josh, "Come here you Yankee jackass."

"Whatever you say you schitska feminista." They reach over and kiss. Then Josh grabs the bottle and gives it a spin. He crosses his fingers and chants jokingly, "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam..." but it lands on Donna.

Josh fakes his disappointment, "Ah man. I got to kiss my assistant?"

"Sorry Josh." Sam chortles.

Josh turns to Leo, "Are you going to report me?"

"If I were to report anybody it would be Sam and Toby." Leo laughs. Sam joins in too, but Toby gives an amused snort.

Josh fakes a sigh, "Fine, let's get it over with. C'mon Donna."

Donna is laughing and leans over the table just as Josh is. They reach over and their lips are about to touch but - - 

The lights come back on. Both Josh and Donna retreat from each other, blushing slightly.

"Guess we should go." Donna says. Everyone nods in agreement as they all step out, go to their respective offices and gather their things. The President, walking down the halls to check on everyone, goes over to Leo.

"How are you Mr. President?" Leo asks.

"Not amused, but thankful that the lights have come back on. What did you do to pass the time?" the President asks.

"Oh, Josh, Sam, Toby, CJ, Donna, and myself were in the Roosevelt room talking, passing time. What did you do?"

"I recited the states in alphabetical order, then backwards, then by least to greatest land mass and vice-versa." POTUS replied.

Leo shakes his head and grins, "You're a nerd Mr. President."

"Don't I know it. I better get back now. There's a History of American Landmarks book with my name on it." POTUS turns on his heel and starts to leave.

"You do that sir."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Donna is out in the parking lot getting into her car. A finger taps on her shoulder and she turns and shrieks again.

"Oh Josh, it's you. You've really got to stop doing that." She clutches her chest breathlessly.

"Sorry Don, but what was that song you were singing again before? I'm just curious."

"Oh, it was 'Take on Me.'" she answered.

"Don't mind if I do." Josh says mischievously.

"What?" asks a slightly confused Donna.

"The rules of the game were to kiss whoever the bottle lands on and we didn't kiss. We broke the rules." Josh points out casually.

"But Toby said that rules - -" Donna lightly protested, but Josh interjected.

"Well, let's just break that one instead. Agreed?" 

"Agreed." They slowly and awkwardly pull into a kiss, but soften up and get into it. Donna pulls back to both catch her breath and to say, "I think pursuing this will break ALL the rules." 

"We'll just tell Leo it was all Toby's idea to break them." Josh plainly states.

"Yeah, blame Toby. Sounds good to me." They then pull back into their kiss and melt into each other's arms.

Sam walks to his car and looks up to see the both of them finishing what they started from before. "Doing it without a bottle I see." He says to himself as he gets in his car and drives off. He honks his horn to them as he drives away. Josh and Donna break away again and wave to him. They then wrap an arm around the other's waist and lean their heads on the other's shoulder. 

Not a word needed to be spoken. They know all.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Feedback would be cool since it is my first fic.

I'm also interested in collaborations if anyone's interested.

Thank you.

  


End file.
